1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for displaying messages and more particularly pertains to a new message display apparatus for displaying messages and receiving mail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for displaying messages is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for displaying messages heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for displaying messages include U. S. Pat. No. 5,176,522; U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,965; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,263; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,626; U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,927; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,849.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new message display apparatus. The inventive device includes a body which is attachable to a structure. A note pad is coupled to the front surface of the body. The front surface of the body also has a drawer slidably inserted into the interior of the body and a slot therein providing an opening into the drawer. A pair of spaced apart hooks downwardly extend from the lower end of the body.
In these respects, the message display apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying messages and receiving mail.